Lok (TotGs)
Lok, modernly known as Lok Utgard, was a specialized U.R.T.V designed to be the Vessel of a powerful Wavelength that was believed to be the son of the Wavelength God U-DO. Dmitri Yuriev was attempting between sixteen and twelve years before the Miltian Conflict an attempt to create the "perfect U.R.T.V Soldiers" to battle U-DO and had great expectations, his first Prototype Variant was Project Alpha or U.R.T.V #000 Nidhogg however Nidhogg's design specified that he would "taste" Wavelengths and adapt to grow stronger than those Wavelengths over time therefore his powers were hard to chain in and therefore Nidhogg was found hard to control by Yuriev, U.R.T.V. Ω was originally designed as a means of controlling Nidhogg however along with this purpose Yuriev experimented on the idea of introducing something new to his creation. Dmitri Yuriev eventually came across the lost land of Rennes-le-Chateau and there he found a tomb bound in chains, within the tomb held remnants of an extremely powerful Wavelength that records in the room recorded it to be the resting place of the son of U-DO who rebelled against his father and gave the Relics of God to the Ancient People, Yuriev contained the remaining Wavelength and took it back with him to input into the Artificial Womb containing Lok. The project was a success and Lok seemed to get on well with U.R.T.V #000 Nidhogg, little did Yuriev know that both Lok and Nidhogg were scheming against their father, and that their plans would not come to fruition until the sixteenth year of their existence during the Third Descent of the Miltian Conflict. Lok is the reincarnation of U-DO's son: Loki, he is the U.R.T.V half-brother of Fenrir Project U.R.T.Vs and the full-blooded brother of U.R.T.V. Ψ Helina, his Councillors were U.R.T.V. Η Seth and U.R.T.V. Π Cain. He eventually came to pilot of E.S. Issac, was the leader of the Titan Consortium and Admiral of the Titan Armada, by the time of the Twilight of the Gods series. Biography Pre-Morgendämmerung des Chaos Youth Lok was born from genetic data from Dmitri Yuriev and an unknown female with genetics being borrowed from U.R.T.V. Ψ Helina to make her his older sister, Lok contained a special Wavelength that in fact belonged to the entity known as Loki whom was in actuality the son of the deity Wavelength U-DO, this made Lok his reincarnation and capable of continuing the mission that his predecessor had failed to do before him during the Lost Jerusalem era. Lok was raised in the Yuriev Institute and spent almost all his time with his complementary U.R.T.V: U.R.T.V 000 Nidhogg, Lok was trained separate the other U.R.T.Vs and there were only a few others that shared their Encephalon training and physical regimes, usually there were U.R.T.Vs No. Χ Ladon and No. Φ Haidar that joined them with U.R.T.V. Ψ Helina rarely ever being included. Awakening his Powers Miltia Conflict Lok's powers had evolved rapidly since his awakening and from spending more time with Helina outside the watchful eyes of Yuriev and his Institute's staff, Helina herself had been busy attempting to dig into what Dmitri Yuriev was doing but she and Lok both guess that it had something to do with Miltia or rather... what was on Miltia, Personality and traits Lok was originally a kind and timid youth who came to believe that everyone had a good side, however after awakening his powers during the time at the Yuriev Institute, he became distant and withdrawn but no less intelligent or commanding. He additionally became cunning and strategic, enjoying the little schemes that made up his life and usually not telling anyone of them - least of all Helina who had schemes and plots of her own, he sometimes made grandiose appearances which he used his powers to dominate affairs and announced that he does not enjoy pointless battles especially if the primary objective has been completed. Lok came to believe that Death is Salvation and believes that by killing someone he is saving them from the pain of life, that death is peace, and that he desires to give everyone who suffers in life the peace of death. Regardless of these reasons Lok has shown to be a decisive leader, ruling through respect and only inspiring fear when someone openly works towards their goals, thus betraying him personally. Physical Appearance Lok originally had long blond hair that moved out in long strands, after awakening his powers however his golden hair became dyed black due to the infusion of U-DO-like Wavelength that became the source of his power, he has pure blue eyes and a lithe figure that isn't made of so much muscle rather than superior height. Lok wears long black robes and sandals on his feet, around his neck is a star-shaped pendant, this Pendant is actually the dormant state of Loki's Armour which generates out from the Pendant and appears on his body. Equipment Cursed Sword: Levantine A terrible and powerful Sword that was wielded by Loki during the time of Lost Jerusalem, the sword is cursed and is capable of cutting the spirit of a person when it clashes against flesh thus causing a draining effect (strength, willpower, etc) on a person whom is cut, if critically injured by the blade it can put someone into a coma or even rend the soul from that body. The Sword is stored within the Imaginary Space, anchored to Loki's soul, making it only summonable by Lok. Loki's God Armour Lok can wear the armour of the legendary Godly entity known as Loki, the son of U-DO, guardian and prince of Lost Jerusalem. The armour actually takes the form of a star-shaped Pendant around Lok's neck, when not in usage. It is unknown if this armour, like Nidhogg's, can grant flight with its six wings. Powers and Abilities *'Bottomless Wavelength' - Lok's energy wavelength is said to be bottomless and just as powerful, Lok uses it to perform his miracles. **'Generated Invulnerability' - Lok can use his Wavelength to generate a field of invulnerability over himself and his clothes. **'Energy Waves' - Lok can generate his Wavelengths into powerful bursts of pure energy, creating blasts larger and stronger than Albedo's with little effort. **'Energy absorption' - Lok has the power to absorb energy and wavelengths, he attempted to absorb the power of the Zohar and despite gaining near God-like powers as well as awakening Loki's full power which was his primary objective, however he began to rapidly degrade and had to find a way to do away with the corrupting energy that came from U-DO thereby giving up most of the power he had gained. **'Energy redirection' - Lok is easily capable of redirecting energy and wavelengths, with a flick of his finger he easily redirect Albedo's wavelength blasts, by throwing his wavelength into blasts generated by Nidhogg he was able to gain control of them and he easily blocked the wavelength of the Red Dragon with a hand. **'Wavelength enhancement' - Lok can will his wavelength to rapidly increase his average strength, speed, senses, danger sense, durability, stamina and healing capacity. **'Levitation/Teleportation' - Lok's wavelength allows him to open "corridors" in time and space, it also allows him to manipulate gravity around him, easily. **'Resurrection' - Lok can revive the 108 Specters, U.R.T.Vs that contain the Immortal Conscious wavelengths and (therefore the) souls of Loki's loyal servants, some of them being Lok's own Testaments. This actually ties in to the fact that, like the Testaments, the Specters are already dead and therefore don't have a sense of death. Lok seems to be the only Deity, other than possibly U-DO capable of this ability. **'Rejecting Spirits communication' - Lok can communicate with the Spirits of rejecting Souls (Anima) whenever he is near them, this includes Gnosis, Loki's Specters (less than 108 Human-Gnosis hybrids that plague the Encephalons and data worlds) and the Testaments. He can also read a person's true nature, bind the souls of people to his drawings of them (so they die) and control Gnosis to a degree. *'Average physicality' - Lok has approximately the average strength, speed, senses, danger sense, durability, stamina and healing capacity to any of the U.R.T.V variants. *'Superhuman Reaction speed' - Lok is capable of sensing any attack and use blinding speed to intercept that attack, even when he had been unknown of the attack seconds before. *'Swordmaster' - Lok is a master in combat with a sword, being undefeated by either Jin or Margulis. *'Strategist' - Lok is a master strategist. *'Immortality' - Lok is immune to sickness and disease, he does not age nor face genetic discomfort, he can potentially live forever eternally young. *'Expert Painter' - Lok is an incredible painter, his Wavelength can make it so that his painting last the ages, if he uses his powers while painting then that which he paints will either die or be destroyed depending if it is an object, animal or location. Gallery user22049_pic143439_1304020039.jpg|Lok in Loki's armour. lc_altaqualidade_7.jpg|Lok in Loki's armour, full. alone.jpg|Lok wielding Loki's cursed sword "Levantine". Alone.Hades.full.961517.jpg|Lok and Puppy-form Garm. CI_58885_1330727770.jpg|Lok in full body. 3173-8-11.jpg|Lok worrying about Nidhogg. 460356.jpg|Lok and Nidhogg. AloneCagePainting.jpg|Lok painting. Alone3.jpg|Lok, prior to the awakening. tumblr_m850m0GfnJ1qiyqzfo1_1280.jpg|Lok, the Painter. 194446120422346451.jpg|Lok's past self, Loki, Prince of Lost Jerusalem. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:URTV Characters Category:Conscious Wavelengths Category:Deities Category:Males